Just Another Manic Monday
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: They were all rebuilding after the battles of World Killers and monsters. Back to work to face the week, little did they all know it would be a day that changed everything... (Part I of A Week's War)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Unveiled Difficulties**

To say it had been a long difficult and exhausting six weeks hadn't even begun to describe what the World Killers, the battles and losses, the destruction had left in its wake. Homes and offices had to be cleared out, built back up and then got the okay to re-enter. There were so many civilians that had been caught in the crossfire and disgustingly the media circus betted on that.

Adjusting her glasses on her face she sighed looking from one pile to the next not sure where to really start after she'd taken leave due to the chaos, which her boss/best friend had approved. At first the Luthor had been shocked when Kara had come back to CATCO, but that shock turned into glee. To have that person that saw her as always more and never once her last name had been the most precious gift she'd ever received. But then, she'd mentioned her grumblings about Supergirl and it started tension in the blonde that the raven haired boss quickly noticed.

They'd talked briefly about it but then Kara had to run off saying she'd forgotten about a meeting with a developer and as the women left her office her boyfriend and colleague had walked in holding two cups of their favorite vendor which cerulean's behind her glasses noticed briefly then turned back with more things in mind. Lena had noticed this too sighing herself to walk behind her desk setting the brew down to plop down in the chair.

"What's eating at you?" He asked with genuine concern. He'd gotten to know the woman he once thought so little of, and now he regretted having ever have doubted her. Though he was on the borderline when it had come to finding out she'd made kryptonite which was the one thing that could kill both his friends and Supers. "Talk to me babe."

"Is she okay?" Emeralds looked at him then to out of the clear glass walls where their mutual friend was. "Her sister was on missions, nearly died." Lena explained. "She had sent her away! That must have terrified Kara.." James huffed nodding looking back to the woman he'd once really cared about even liked, but as of late his girlfriend was right; Supergirl did have a god complex. "I worry about her James."

"She'll be fine." He looked away not really concerned with her well being as so much his girl's. "What's eating at you Lena. It can't just be her." He didn't mean to hold a slight bite in his tone but it hadn't gone unnoticed by his girlfriend which made him swallow hard.

"Her sister is with...nevermind." She forgot for a moment that James and his altar Guardian were both aware of the agency Alex Danvers worked for. "Let's just go over the reports and see where we are." She shifted her gears back to work and focused on the needs of the company.

"Ponytail!" She looked up with the annoyance of both his voice and his shout then cleared the expression from her face setting her long lighter tan coat on her chair to turn and get the lecture of the day from the jerk. "Have you seen these?" This would be a long Monday..

* * *

Two hours of being pulled into his office to be sent to her desk to reevaluate the proposals dropped on her keyboard, she had a headache that she shouldn't even be capable of having but regardless her skull ached. Which was odd. Deciding to take a break she got up to go to the break room and looked over upon hearing both her best friend and friend but really just coworker now laughing at something so pitiful on James' phone. It killed her how much she missed her best friend as of late. That best friend whom absolutely hated her altar ego, one thing her despicable mother had once said to her as Supergirl and as Kara which had practically come true and if she ever found out the rest, would hate her more. Lena didn't know whom she really was and honestly she wondered whom she was anymore.

Kara was just about to pick up her lemonade and take a sip once back at her desk that her boss was slowly approaching ready to talk to her about something probably work related, but then she heard the frightened screaming voices and instantly her whole body tensed.

"Kara?" The blonde turned to look at her then looked away at the last moment looking at her desk after setting down her drink then snatched up her keys to gather up an excuse. "Can I…"

"I forgot something in my car, my notes for an appointment for one of the proposals...be right back.." She walked off leaving the woman standing at her desk with mouth slightly ajar and she heard the heavy sigh of disappointment from her body. She moved quickly to disappear around the corner rush to the back hall where no cameras were to follow to unbutton her shirt quickly slip her glasses in the compartment of her new suit's belt then remove the rest of her cover to toss it in the corner behind the shelf dashing out the backdoor. She burst into the sky and rushed off following the scared sobbing voices tracking them across the buildings and to the bridge still under construction.

"There you are." Supergirl flew down toward the tunnel that had been halted with it's construction until the bridge was secure once again in structure. She tried to use her vision to look inside still flying towards it but still in the air she cursed in kryptonian under her breath realizing part of it was lead lined to save cost. "Rao...not my day.."

Without alerting the DEO or her sister she swooped down toward the tunnel and once just a few yards in felt a boom through her ears which knocked her balance while still airborne completely off as she grit her teeth covering her ears as the excessive ringing continued which made it impossible for her to hear anything else at the moment. She turned away when another boom hit and the vibrations in her ears made the ringing much worse. Pressing her hands as tightly as she could over them didn't help the painful ripples the ringing had caused.

Not even aware that blood was dripping from them nor of the blood running from her nose she groaned barely hovering in the air now but forced herself from fight or flight to backing away and flying away just to try to give herself some more sun to aid the recovery to her hearing so she could help the people in the tunnel. With her eyes closed attempting to concentrate once more her ears still rung which was making it difficult to aid in any rescue.

In his black suit with black mask over his face he lined up the prototype as it charged with the main barrel glowing a dangerous green. She couldn't hear it, he'd made sure of that, and now she wouldn't even see it until it was too late..

* * *

"Okay, these numbers look definitive enough for me. Go with these two and get the rest typed up for the contractor." Lena told two of her employees ready to return to her office when a loud boom shook the entire building forcing everyone's footing to slightly wobble trying to hang onto anything they could as the shaking stopped and both James and the Luthor ran to the right windows to notice it wasn't just them that had been shaken.

Then news stations came on informing there had been reporting's of how big the earthquake had been in the city but upon overview it had only been theirs. "What the hell just…" A loud blast took over everyone's ears with several of them flung back by the force of it hitting the side of their building at the floor they were on. At first it had taken a few moments to make her skull stop pounding her ears stop ringing but as that cleared there were voices all around with people asking if everyone was okay and to call out for a head count. "Everyone alright?"

"Anyone hurt? Everyone okay?" James spoke up then heard cursing and grumbling as the dust cloud cleared smoke cleared, and he sighed to shake his head at the ridiculousness of the crude man. "Everyone okay?"

"So far, if you count my shirt in no! Who fucking hit this building while I was having my first cup of fucking coffee?! Ponytail! No sleeping on the job! Get up!" Snapper shouted making everyone groan as several people stood up with Lena approaching the horrid employee of hers and that's when she noticed the massive hole and studied where it was directed. "No time for snoozing Danvers! Get up we got a stor…" Snapper rounded the corner widening his eyes to step back. "Wha…"

"Kara!" Lena heard the man's gasp rushing forward as did others but stopped in their tracks upon what they saw. "Oh no. no...no…" She looked up then back at her friend whom was on her side, hair all tangled but scattered, unconscious still with her jacket over her. Her glasses had been flung from her face to be just a few feet from her head with a huge gash on the side of her head and a blood trail stain from her ears.

"Lena, Lena what is it?" Her boyfriend asked. "What happened?"

"It's Kara! She's hurt!" She looked up searching for the man seeing him scurry over but carefully stepping over the rubble.

"She can't get…" She heard his words stop suddenly.

"What the hell do you mean James?"

"Oh please! Look I bet she just got hit with a stapler or something. Come on ponytail, get up.." He reached for her by the coat and that's when he stumbled back from yanking too hard realizing it wasn't on her body just over it. He fell on his ass grumbling to stand. "Oh just great! Great! Covered in more fucking coffff…" He looked down with eyes growing so much bigger than ever before dropping the coat. "..ponytail is…"

* * *

No one could say it, they were too stunned by the sight. All eyes on their reporter's body, that wasn't in her work wear at all. Emerald hues were locked on the figure before her as several things passed her eyes. Anger, betrayal, guilt, stupidity, regret then fear. It was the last one that took the biggest hold on her squeezing her with it's cruel painful claws.

"Get back! BACK!" James told everyone whom was too shaken too shocked from what their eyes were locked on. "Shit…" Lena's head slapped around too quickly by the tone of her boyfriend's voice and saw recognition in his eyes his face then their gazes locked. "Lena…"

"Did you know?" She asked accusingly shaking with tears running down her face. "You knew! You've known this whole time who she is!"

"Le…."

"Get the FUCK out of my building...NOW!" Her Luthor tones made his heart ache and he backed up with people looking from her to him then back to the woman whom their boss had resting their head in her lap shaking as she scrolled through her phone as James stormed off out of the office. "Director?" She heard the woman groan and demand why she called her from her private phone. "You gave it to me for Ruby remember? Alex...Alex..ALEX!"

She had to scream at the woman over the phone just to get her to shut up about her agency's issues. "Get the hell over to Catco..now!" A few more words and the woman had had it. "ALEX it's your SISTER! SHE'S HURT!" A few more words that were now shaking with fear with worry and Lena heard the tones of the elder Danvers deteriorating with the terror filling her body. "No one else was hurt, but I suggest you bring your forms over with you, for my entire faculty..please Alex….hurry..she's...she'd bleeding.."

Once off the phone she looked around as one handed her a whole roll of paper towels where another handed her the first aid kit. She looked down with tears running down her face terrified just as much if not more than the Director of a sister on the way with her team. She didn't even know how to begin to help Kara at the moment, when half her suit had been scarred and torn with blood left in its place. "Supergirl.." Lena tried to wake the woman as her trembling hand tried to bring a finger to the blonde's neck to search for a pulse and found the faintest of ones. "Supergirl.." Her tears dropped over the woman's battered injured head. "Kara you promised...promised me.."

Her anger long gone, the shock from everyone long gone with priority and security along with safety taking hold. She looked up as everyone in her office including snapper set down their phones at her feet. "What…"

"No one will say a word Miss Luthor." Snapper told her sincere. "What can we do."

"There is a black ops team heading here and I need them let in whatever entrance we have. They might come by chopper or in the front. Director Danvers will show you identification or her team" Lena explained with her voice quaking with fear and an unwavering concern for her best friend's her hero's life. "I appreciate your silence, and I know that's difficult with all we do. Can we get a tarp over the gap of a hole on our floor level's wall please? Get that secured so no one else can see inside that's of any media or anything. I'll inform her sister we've covered that area with what color tarp we have. Whatever we have a tarp a canvas, boards. Thank you.."

She kept her fingers on the area she had felt such a weak pulse from to monitor it and just make sure her best friend and the city's Super was still alive. Hopefully Alex would hurry up, and she knew without a doubt she would. Lena softly stroked the hair no longer in a ponytail looking over at the glasses beside them then back at the woman fighting for her life. That's when it donned on her...whom Reign, in Sam's body, had dropped off the building that night. How worried how scared Kara's sister looked when looking at Supergirl. She thought back to what words were said between her and the one she'd accused of having a god complex.

Tears ran faster down her face and she couldn't hold it back anymore with her body shaking as she started sobbing heavily. The same woman whom never believed her to be evil, whom told her she was good, whom had argued with her sister to prove they were all wrong about her friend. The same one whom she had told to let her go in the plane, whom refused to release and drop her into darkness and death.

That same woman, whom had a look of hurt when passing her soon to be ex boyfriend when walking from her office, that was now so close to death with how much blood there was; with a sickening green hue beginning to glow in now visible veins horrifying Lena even more. This hadn't been her running off to save someone. It had been a trap...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Calculated Compromise (11AM)**

Everyone around their boss and their beloved reporter and precious hero was doing everything to assist and make the dangerously wounded woman as comfortable as possible. Lena hadn't left Kara's side, still stroking her hair when two of her employees informed her a team had arrived with a short haired boss storming up the stairs.

"Should I let them…" Alex made haste when she caught sight of her sister and uncaring whom was around, or whom knew, as she dove down with a bag of supplies with her brown eyes filled with precaution and fear.

"What happened?" She asked trying to concentrate as she opened up her medical kit with two medics beside her bent down as one checked her body with a scanner the other putting an oxygen mask over her face but careful of injuries loosening the strap so it rested gently on her. Lena explained it all, including what they had felt before. She didn't leave one detail out.

"We...what can we do?" One employee asked and it was the first time the Director looked up and over to the group then to the floor of piled up cell phones and back up. "None of us will tell a soul. We just want her safe." Snapper told her and for the first time his eyes were filled with a fear that mirrored Alex's own.

"We will…" She gathered herself for a moment looking back over and up. "Thank you. I um...there are forms I'll need you all to fill out. It's just a precaution…"

"Whatever we need to." A young woman spoke up, and Alex recognized her immediately after her sister had told her of the new girl from Cat at the office. She was a spinning image of what Kara use to be for her old boss. Pretty too, and she would thank her personally later seeing first aid supplies in her hand and a rag in the other matted with her sister's blood.

"Thank you." She turned her attention back to the one that couldn't stop her tears no matter how hard she tried to compose herself. That all business Luthor wasn't whom was before her. The woman that her sister had fought for, had believed in and fought against her for, that had saved Kara so many times...was broken. "Lena.."

"A band and glasses." She spoke trying to center herself enough to talk to Alex as she watched her work and held the pouch of a formula that the Director had injected into her sister without a kryptonite needle. "She...that shouldn't be able to pierce her skin."

"We need to get her on the stretcher, get her out of here...I'm sorry, I will need you all to fill these out but I have to get her back to our base to treat her. Thank you all. You have no idea what this means, especially to me." The agents rushed over with the stretcher as they carefully hoisted the woman off the ground and onto it wheeling her out. Alex walked away to follow with the Luthor hot on her heels. "Load her up and secure the door. I want the shields up and alert Brainy we will need his shields too." She told her team, adding a few other orders as she moved to the side to climb into the vehicle of the garage they had set up in awaiting to load Supergirl.

"Alex.." The Director turned on a dime seeing the pleading eyes of the woman.

"Let's go." It was all the confirmation she needed and Lena climbed in the vehicle with the boss. Once in the agents shut the door as the two medics worked on their hero and Alex watched them with a bigger worry on her face than she meant to show. Lena saw it. "She wanted to tell you. We wouldn't let her, especially J'onn. I..I didn't know at first, then we argued over you." She kept explaining and Lena held full attention as she talked. "She fought for you innocence. Then you were poisoned…"

She remembered that day, when she struggled to breathe to fight what had ultimately sent her down so close to the clutches of death. Then the feeling of flying, seeing her friend carry her flying. How far had she gone...just to save her life again?

"The dream I had...wasn't a dream at all." Confirmation came when she saw Alex shake her head.

"She was terrified and didn't have time to deal with the repercussions of her actions. She just took off with you in her arms, in public attire and all. When she got here you were so near dying and I saw her fly in with you with so much fear in her eyes. We were trying to figure out what you were poisoned with and luckily I figured it out by the scent. But your heart your brain were shutting down from the cyanide. You were...to slow down what was happening, we needed to induce hypothermia and there wasn't time for it." Both women looked at one another at the same time.

"She…" Lena tried to say it but knew the answer.

"I didn't know she could...control it so well, but yeah she used her freeze breath to do it."

"She...you...you both saved me." Her eyes were brimming with tears all over again.

"She wouldn't let you die Lena. She never has." Alex looked back at her sister as medics hooked her up to the machines they had revealing Kara's vitals. "Shit those aren't good."

"What can I do Alex. I know about...about kryptonite and it's symptoms." Lena explained trying to help. She had to, not just because it was Supergirl but because this was her best friend her hero that had sacrificed herself over and over for her.

"We get to base, we can work on that. We don't have enough equipment to do much here. Once we are back there...which should be in a minute." As she spoke the vehicle stopped and instantly the doors were opened with Dr. Hamilton and Vasquez at the front ready to assist. "Her body is badly…"

"We will take care of her Direct...what is she doing here?" Susan asked eyeing the Luthor that had rode with her boss. "Does she…"

"Sign them later Vasquez. She was on site at landing. I need her expertise." Susan let the woman pass as Alex took one of Lena's hands and she gripped it in the agent's to rush off with the stretcher and their fallen angel..

* * *

"I never want to see another document again." One of the reporters groaned as she dropped her head on the table. Others nodded but remained signing and reading.

"It's much I know. But...it's what it takes to keep her identity safe, and our agency in the dark to civilians. We work to aid in the safety of the city with the police and military but we help those that come to Earth, that seek a better life and need the aid to just fit in and live their lives peacefully." One of the male agents explained, after having it explained to him by the Director. He'd questioned much of the DEO when he became a recruit and had his ass handed to him by the agent in charge on the mat. He learned so much from her, and she'd saved his life and his wife's twice. He'd do anything for her or anyone he worked for now.

"I can't believe that ponytail was...those glasses are.." Carl was still reeling from it.

"It's the perfect disguise." Eve spoke up still relishing in the discovery but once she saw Kara bleeding it haunted her. It was still haunting her. "We will sign everything we need to. How do we explain the damage to the building?"

"We will help you with that. Until then, our Director has ordered us to stay with you. It's not to lock you in, but protect you. If whomever attacked her comes here, we want to be ready for that. Can you explain your emergency procedures here? Fire exits and such?"

"I can do that." They all turned to see him enter in his Guardian suit as he walked in. "What do you need?" To say everyone was surprised he came back was definitive by the tension the agents noticed in the room.

* * *

"It was a hit then." Vasquez came to the conclusion after Lena had explained the trajectory of the blast, as well as the angle. Then how it wasn't until five minutes after she fell into the building when the green started to show through her veins. "The poisoning was timed."

"It seems that way. It was timed to release through her body by what we think to be a capsule pierced to break. If I had to guess, someone had remotely detonated the capsule to release which would have spread through her body instantaneously." Lena explained with four of them in the med bay with Supergirl now resting a little after three under sun lamps.

It had been touch and go for a little while and with two terrifying flat lines which had required the paddles at extremes for resuscitation and two injections, she'd returned to them. To her. All the anger at her friend that had been there wasn't in her body anymore, nor was that feeling of stupidity of not seeing it sooner.

"We were lucky you let us know where she was since we had no clue due to her chip offline." Amelia told them as the Director looked at her confused. "Her tracker was shattered when the disruption in her eardrums began. I looked at the scans and charts and the report of her tracker's time of removal. It's almost dead on."

"So someone used something to immobilise her hearing.." Alex brought up. "That would make her deaf to anything coming her way. She was helpless." The Director felt herself seething with rage building higher up in her. "I will break every bone in this person's body when I find them."

"I'll bring a chisel and a laser torch and we can do it together." Lena offered, wanting a piece of the monster that hurt her best friend. They heard approaching footsteps as an agent ran up to them.

"Director..we got footage you need to see." Alex set her coffee down as did the rest of them as he went over to the monitor to plug in the drive after turning on the screen. He was about to push the button on the side to reveal the footage when he looked at his boss. "Are you sure you want to see this?"

"Why the hell wouldn't I? Supergirl...MY sister, was attacked! I want to know who the fuck is responsible for it!" Alex angrily replied not understanding why her agent was hesitant. She looked to her second in command whom the agent was looking at with a grim expression. "What the hell…"

"Alex...Danvers...Boss...Director.." Brainy walked in but the woman growled and he instantly ran from the room and she looked back at the agent mouthing NOW.

The moment the footage began after the agent pressed the play button, all four women were focused on the screen watching as Supergirl had started to enter the tunnel then howled to fly back with her hands over the sides of her head with a look of pure pain on her face turned away. The camera turned due to being motion activated and a man held a massive gun and they saw the green glow in the tank barrel. The man fired and the force of the hit which was so explosive and bright it shook the camera as they watched the Super catapulted after the blast hit her and she was hurdled directly toward the building of CATCO. Then the camera moved back to the one responsible for the blast as he set the weapon down and ripped off his mask smiling and laughing.

Three of the women looked over the moment a gasp left the Director's mouth and noticed a hand over it with eyes as big as saucers with unimaginable shock and betrayal. Lena wasn't sure but she guessed that Alex knew whom it was that was on what they just saw. She turned back to the screen to see the man throw something she recognized immediately from Lex's vault. An item he'd created to use against Superman, just one of many he had made.

"I know what was used..my brother invented the prototype of what that guy used to destroy the weapon he fired on Kara." Lena informed them then looked back to see Alex still staring at the screen that was now completely blank. "Do you know who it was that tried to kill her?"

She was so scared to say it, to say the words out loud. She didn't want to..didn't want to believe what she'd just saw. The footage wasn't tampered with and it was there clear as day before her eyes their eyes. Slowly she removed the hand covering her mouth to nod partially.

"That's Jeremiah.." Vasquez spoke for her boss. Lena hadn't put two and two together until she remembered what she'd heard from Kara when she was on the phone with her sister while they were at one of their favorite places for lunch. Lena put a hand over her own mouth gasping to swallow down the realization but it just came back up.

Alex stepped away to rush to the side where one of the garbage cans was as she fell to her knees and released what her body was rejecting with the upset. Lena felt the tension deeply in the room, and it made her hate her mother even more for what they did to the man how they made him turn on family.

Once the Director had got the last of what was in her stomach out from puking she wiped her mouth and Dr. Hamilton handed her a bottled water which she took unscrewed and took a few sips. She stood but the shaking in her body was on pure sight for everyone to see. Brown eyes met the emeralds of the Luthor's as she spoke.

"That's Jeremiah Danvers. That's...that's my father…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: On the Verge Between Clarity & Madness (4 PM)**

Two showers, two buckets, five bottles of water and two changes of clothing later she returned to the room with all eyes on her the Director. At the moment though, this wasn't the badass agent and boss. This was the woman whom had a jagged kryptonite knife stabbed into her back straight through her chest where it had pierced her heart and her sister's after being used on her first in the same manner. They looked to her for direction, they looked to her for strength but she wasn't sure she could give either right now.

"Alex.." Lena tried to offer but the Director shook her head with her eyes cold and focused.

"Are all the reports in?" She looked to the doctor whom nodded to hand them to her as she reviewed them carefully running down everything she saw to imbed in her mind for future necessity. "What about...what about him?"

"Nothing Boss." Vasquez grumbled to slap her own stack of page after page with not one sighting of the bastard anywhere else. "It's like he flat out disappeared after he walked away."

"He learned it from my despicable mother." Lena grit her teeth wondering if she had any hand in what had happened. "I could pay the guards to look the other direction while I poison her food.."

"Don't tempt me." Alex looked at her then back to the stacks of papers on the foldable table they had set up to go over everything. She looked back at the Luthor then. "Think she'd give something up?" Lena scoffed. "I didn't think so."

"One could wish on a star and dream a little dream but I doubt she'd even help a soul after incarceration."

"I'm with Lena. Torture the bitch." Susan looked up but then they heard the most horrific scream come from the med bay sun lap room that had them all scurrying out and running toward the sound. "Shit…"

"Kara!" Alex put all the speed she could into getting to her sister as fast as possible and she wished like hell she had her abilities right now. "Kara! Kara?" They gathered around but Amelia pushed one of them back a grim look on her face as they all noticed the blonde's eyes unfocused and a sickly green. "Shit...how?!"

"Her system should be clear already! It doesn't make any…"

"Move." Lena demanded with Hamilton looking at her with full blown confusion. "Alex, get me a scalpel."

"Here." She knew the woman wouldn't dare hurt her sister but then she watched where the Luthor was making an incision and she reached for her firearm at her side. "Lena.." She gave her the benefit of the doubt to explain.

"There are other capsules in her body Alex. I need your scanner set on the frequency I tell you Amelia. Got it?"

"Yes. It's on."

"What is it at?" She asked as she carefully, grateful her best friend was still unconscious which she somehow knew to be true, pulled back where she had cut with gloved hands now.

"Set at...0.688."

"Set it at 1.03. If need be, go to 1.07." She felt around the moment the doctor had started to scan which they had to turn off the lamps to do, as the scan showed up on the monitor in the right upper corner of the room.

"Oh my god.."

"I thought so." Lena shut her eyes after Alex had handed her a pair of long metal tweezers and she pressed on the area over where she cut. "Where?"

"Not even a quarter of an inch to your left and up slightly." She told her at a loss for words as she watched on the screen with the scanner over that area as the Luthor found the capsule not yet cracked and carefully slid it out of Kara's body to open her eyes and dump the horrid monstrosity in the metal tray along with the tweezers. "How did you…"

"Look at where the first one hit. Look here and here." She pulled the gloves off tossing them in trash as they heard the passed out blonde settle back into a calmer rest. She pointed to the ones still in her and instantly Alex gloved up with Hamilton with her ready to go.

"How did you know?"

"Simple Agent Vasquez, anatomy 101. The blast broke into four areas intended to hit her at those four spots. The initial attack which had screwed with her hearing and immobilized her momentarily was done with a radio frequency of this." Lena explained to show on a chart what it would take severe damage of cochlea cells associated with a pitch at the hertz she showed. "It would sound like someone had plugged the loudest smoke detector up lit the fire to a set off stadium speakers then cranked up the sound of the alarm from 6 to 100." She cringed at the thought. "It...we need to check out her eardrums after, run a test." They looked over as another capsule was dumped into the metal tray. "Are...is that it?"

"I'm running another scan but so far so good." Amelia informed them as Alex looked to her sister then to Lena. She was about to talk when Susan walked out of the room obviously needing a few minutes to process what had just happened. "Lena?"

"Yes?"

"You saved her life. Again." Before the woman could respond Alex had dove forward to embrace her in her arms tightly to whisper thank you to her over and over. Lena returned the hug nodding as they held to each other but that's when they heard the doctor curse. "Shit. That isn't good." They broke the embrace instantly to look at her. "You need to see this Director." She ran the scanner over the main blast area and Alex's stomach cringed to expel again from what she saw.

"He…" Lena felt her rage burning in her green orbs.

"He fucking branded her, with fucking CADMUS symbol?!" The Elder Danvers lost the little water she had in her system as she dove to the side to puke whatever was forcing back up from her throat.

"Will the lamps heal it?" Lena asked scared it would be another scar her best friend would have to deal with, like the one on her upper face that she'd just realized had been on both Kara and Supergirl. There it was, and she couldn't fucking see what was right before her eyes for the entire time she'd been around both that was only one.

"If he did it with a Nth metal no." Alex growled no longer feeling sick for what the father she once had and was now rejecting as such. Fury and hate had taken its place. "If he used that, she'd be branded for fucking life."

"Good news though. All of those things are gone. Bad news, with the second released its attached to these areas of her body and multiplied. I need to get her in the operating room now Alex." Amelia told her boss then whistled for her assistants as medics came rushing in. "What else do you know Lena?" The woman nodded to the Director as they were handed scrubs and a place to change. "Meet us in the room."

"You got it." Both ran out to change wash up and head to where their hero and heart were being taken to.

* * *

A knock on his girlfriend's, ex, he didn't even know anymore...but he heard the knock looking up to acknowledge the agent before him then see a man rush in with nothing but fear and worry in his eyes.

"Jeremiah…"

"My eldest daughter just told me. What happened?" James realized he was still dressed in his Guardian suit, minus the mask but was grateful to see a familiar face. "Should I call Clark?"

"No, no not yet. Let's not get him involved yet. I'm glad you are here...it was bad Mr. Danvers."

"No Mr. needed Olsen. Just fill me in, since I've already filled out the forms once already." James walked him out and over to the area the agents and his employees had boarded up and tarped as one agent was taking photos.

"Did you feel the earthquake?"

"What earthquake? So it really _was_ just the city then?" James nodded. "Hmmm, that has got to be bad. Has anyone went to check sightings, records, evaluated the city's emergency department?" He shook his head not even have considered it before. "I can get on the phone but...shoot. Can I borrow your phone Agent…"

"Hendric sir. Your daughter, I'm proud to fight alongside." Jeremiah shook his hand with him handing the man his radio. "Use this code and it will get you through to a main line so ours can't be traced."

"Good thinking. Excuse me a sec, I will be a moment just um….take photos there and there." He pointed to walk out with the line picking up on the other side. "Hello? Yes. Yes, I need your numbers for what you picked up in the city. I can give you a radius if it helps. Yes. Yes, I can do that." James watched Alex's father walk out of the room completely still on the phone as he heard a couple requests but turned his attention back to the agent mentioning where they should photograph in more detail to look over later.

Out of the room, where he knew there wasn't anyone with him, he told the person on the phone to give him a minute as he grabbed the screwdriver from his pocket to unscrew two back plate screws on the phone catching the screws in his hand holding the screwdriver in his mouth as he pulled the chip out of his pocket and attached it to the main card in the back then wiped it as it blended with the card and he put the phone back together bringing it back to his ear. "Got that? I need those ratios and I need the readings. It will have to do." He smiled as he heard the laughter and praise on the other end. "Got it? Good. Send me the readings to this fax."

Jeremiah got off the phone to click his tongue against the roof of his mouth grinning by the fuse he'd just lit with none of them knowing. They would soon though, and when they did it would be too late. Zor-El the alien menace that had ruined his life and so many other lives would pay.

Then he'd walk right back to his daughter to console her and use the serum on her to end her suffering from the dead sister she'd forget when the drug took over her body and brain. After he was done, he'd do the same to his wife then unleash the myriad sequence through the city, country and world if that's what was needed. He'd have his family back.

Then the citizens would turn on Superman next, viewing him a threat to Earth and he'd offer them kryptonite to kill Clark. It was the perfect plan, and it hadn't been Lillian's surprisingly but his. He'd discussed it with Lex Luthor instead and the man laughed to shake his hand for a job well done. This day would soon be over, and once it was...Supergirl would be no more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tinkering the Edges (6 PM)**

All three of them had to cut away their scrubs with how saturated they were in Supergirl's blood, that and the sickly toxins of green that glistened in the stains. Once they were off they quickly tossed them in a can dashing out of the room as two medics began to spray down the operating room with a solution to rid the room of all remnants of kryptonite left.

It had been so violent to say the least with how they had to have her restrained and despite their best efforts to sedate the woman her body thrashed even unconscious and they couldn't risk her injuring herself worse. Every incision, every extraction, ever insertion and injection was crushing the hearts and minds of the two women whom loved her most. Hamilton had to ask them a few times if both were okay during the process.

"I never...wanna touch a scalpel again Alex." Lena told her as she washed off in the surgeon shower stall to rid the rest of her body clean especially her neck her face and where the scrubs couldn't catch. The agent was next as she handed her a towel stripping down and stepping in. "Her cries…"

"I know. The moment they started, and her wails of pain...I was ready to run out to puke. I knew though if I gave myself over to that I would be stripping Amelia of a set of hands, you too." Alex shared still shaking her head shuttering by how much it haunted her. "I'm with you though. That killed me, and I know it tortured you too."

"Did you wanna talk...about you know?" She offered now dry minus her hair as she grabbed the clothes left out for her that Susan had probably yanked from the locker she kept there from after the world killer problem. She heard the other Danvers sigh, nodding. "I'm here Alex."

"I know." She sighed again. That was apparently her favorite response of the day and she wished like hell for the goddamn day to end already and give them all some peace. "It's going to kill Kara when she wakes up and finds out who did this to her. She will blame…" She shoved her head into the water to rinse the conditioner out of her short hair. "...herself for this you know? She will feel like she should have tried harder to save him and protect him so he didn't go back and turn on us."

"I'm so sorry for what my mother did Alex." Lena felt overwhelming guilt eating at her again, with the shiver of yet another Luthor plot. "You, neither of you deserved that."

"Do you want to know what happened when he was last around? I accused her of turning on family...I told her she's either a part of the family or not and act like he's her father too. I yelled at her Lena. I broke her with that.." Alex punched the handle so hard the water shut up but now her hand was throbbing as she turned it to see red knuckles where the skin had broken open. "Fuck."

"Let me see." The Director handed over her hand to the woman whom instantly went about cleaning the wound with the first aid kit she grabbed off the wall, bandaging her up with a few wraps and some clips. "There." They looked at each other then. "I wondered why Kara looked so sad. That was...that was back in…"

"Yeah. It was. It turned out he'd used us as a way to get the alien registry. He turned on us then. The next time we saw him he was helping Cadmus round up a bunch of aliens into a ship to send them off into space where they could detonate the ship and I got on board. She flew up and stopped the ship. It took everything she had in all of her body to do it. That night when we got back to the DEO...she collapsed, powerless." Alex explained. "I freaked I cried and I lifted her up to run to the med bay. She had a bloody nose, her body was so weak we had to set up and IV line for her with a drug I used twice on her, to regenerate her cells quicker. I put her under the sun lamps pulled in a chair and didn't leave her sight even though I was exhausted. She didn't wake up til 4 the next morning. Her powers were still blown."

"Cancelled lunch?" Alex nodded giving her confirmation. "Damn…" Brown eyes grew curious. Lena seethed and it wasn't at anyone but herself. "I treated her...I should have seen it, figured it out sooner...been there for her better."

"Hey.." Alex reached out taking one of her hands after getting dressed herself. "Don't do that, don't blame yourself. My sister wanted to tell you, share her whole kryptonian life with you even teach you kryptonese. Now you know. Now you can be there all you want." Alex patted her hand squeezing it. "Be there now."

Lena smiled nodding but both pulled back their hands on the sound of heavy boots which alerted Amelia whom had entered to wash up. "Is she?"

"All good. She's resting under the lamps and there's six guards at the doors and wall to keep an eye on her. What's up Sus…"

"Take the call Alex." Vasquez threw her phone to her boss whom caught it then flipped it to speaker looking at her funny.

"This is Director Danvers.."

" _Alex! Oh thank god you are okay sweetie!"_ All three saw her clench her other fist as tightly as possible as she calmed her fury forcing it back to remain neutral in her voice.

"Dad! Oh dad it's bad! Kara was attacked! She's….oh god she's…" Lena reached out putting her hand over Alex's clenched one.

" _Oh Alexandra. My beautiful daughter, don't you worry. It's gonna be okay, you'll see. Listen, I don't know if you know but Lillian was finally taken down. I escaped, I ran baby girl and I just...tell me you aren't hurt.."_

"Just worried about my baby sister dad." Alex looked up with Susan nodding and they kept their gazes on the other's. "Are you hurt?"

" _No, well...just a few bruises and cuts but nothing big. Listen, I need your help."_

"I'm listening." She was doing her best not to bite her own fucking tongue with how angry she was as it bubbled more and more to the surface.

" _Listen to me carefully honey. That attack wasn't an attack to kill her. She was infected with that kryptonite Maxwell Lord made. Listen sweetie, you have to keep your sister sedated and restrained. If she gets loose she can kill you! I have something that will get rid of the red k but I need you not to tell the DEO Alex. You have moles and I think they work for Lena Luthor. She's poisonous Alex. She got the formula from her mother. She knows who your sister is and she met with her before she got snatched up by the DEO. They both had affiliates of Cadmus in your building. I need to see you, without your crew."_

The sincerity of his worry his upset and fear made Alex cringe and shiver as she shut her eyes with tears falling down her face. She had to remain calm and play this part.

"Dad…" She sobbed to sound as scared as possible. "Dad...I need help.." She fought the urge to scream. "I don't wanna lose my sister dad.."

" _Oh Alex. Don't worry, it's all gonna be okay. Where can we meet sweetie."_

"How about...that old ice cream parlor I told you about when we had that dinner. The new one on fifth."

" _That's perfect. I'll meet you in an hour sweetheart. I'll check it to see if it's any good haha. I love you. See you soon."_

"Love you too." She heard him hang up and that's when she jumped up from her seat spinning around as she started punching the lockers over and over as rage took hold and she cried to yell letting out her fury. Both Susan and Lena had to grab her and pull her back and when they did she fought them at first, but then collapsed to the floor taking them both down with her. "He's...he…"

"I know Danvers. I know." Susan had never felt more pain for her boss her friend than at that moment. Suddenly the alarms blared in the med bay where the sun lamps were but as they got up to run toward it that's when they heard an even worse horrific scream and they knew instantly who it was..

* * *

"Hamilton!" Alex yelled running as a fear she couldn't describe took hold of her and it was as if it had spread to the Luthor too. "What happened?!"

"Oh shit….no...no it's not possible.." They rounded the corner to run in the sun lamp room with agent's stumbled back unsure of what to do. The lamps weren't healing her at all. They were making her veins glow a much more sickly green. "How the hell…"

"Move!" J'onn flew passed them all and punched the lamps hard after tossing Kara into the arms of two agents. The minute the lamps were broken, the same sinister green came raining down from the light tubes.

"How the hell.." Alex was dumbfounded and she told the agents holding her sister to carefully carry her out of the room. "How did they get…"

"Your father wasn't kidding Alex. There's moles in our team." Vasquez suggested and instantly they all looked at the agents as did the martian. "Good to see you back sir."

"I heard what happened from James. He told me how Jeremiah walked into CATCO to ask about his daughter, and aid with the attack on the building. He told me that he walked out holding a DEO agent's phone. When he gave it back to one of our agents he told that agent a call had come in for him and just hit the button on it and the call will pick back up. But when the agent took the call he pulled Jeremiah to the back room and asked him what must be done. James had spied on them then quietly slid away. He messaged me. I called him back after your father left."

"Where..where is that agent?" Alex grit her teeth with her bloody knuckled fists clenched again looking at her baby sister still shaking but the Luthor had her in her arms rocking her to calm her.

"With James. He's refused to touch the phone. He thinks there might be some mind altering chip in it, at best guess." J'onn explained as they looked up at the clock on the wall to see fifteen minutes before seven. Alex was supposed to meet her father at seven thirty. "Should I go assist James?" She nodded as he rushed out after giving both his girls kisses on the top of their heads. "Take care of her Director."

"You can bet on that." Alex looked over at her agents whom were all gathered around knelt down with their weapons on the ground. "What are you…"

"None of us would harm her Director. It would be harming you. It would be harming us. It would be harming all of what we do." The captain of his team spoke with everyone nodding.

"Thank you. I need you to take this key, and go unlock the cabinet in the back. There are new sun lamps Agent Schott made before he left us for the future."

"I will personally go and if you want one of you can come with me." Susan nodded to step beside the agent. "We will be right back. Boys, don't leave your posts." They all answered with a yes in unison. Alex, Lena and Amelia watched Vasquez and Remzi run out on the double to go get the lamps as four medics hosed down the bed.

"We won't set it up in here. We are gonna bring the other sunbed to my office. I want to have a closer eye on her." Alex handed Lena her administrative card key. "I already slipped a code in your pocket when I set out the clothes before we scrubbed in." She told her. "You run this show while I go meet my asshole father."

"Director?" Both Susan and Morgan were holding the boxes of lamps. "Where at?"

"My office. Lena Luthor has full access. You are to report to her while I'm away, her and my second in command Agent Vasquez. I want a team of ten with me in our camouflage black ops vehicles. I will be on my bike." Alex knelt down with her sister in Lena's lap to hand her the card key. "Take care of her."

"I will Alex, with my last dying breath." That was understanding and conviction enough for her.

"Be careful Director." Susan told her as her boss ran out on the radio to call up ten agents with a scanner in her back pocket. Vasquez smirked. "The wave wand."

"The what?" Amelia asked as two agents of the team carried Supergirl out of the room and to their Director's office as her and Lena and Susan all walked behind the ones holding Kara with the other agents following close behind with their captain.

"It can detect any change in brain waves due to an electrical surge. If what was in our agent was any transmitter to altar the conscious it will pick it up. She doesn't even have to scan them, she just has to keep it on and a frequency like a dog whistle will hit the person or people almost instantly with the noise." If Lena hadn't been so focused on her best friend's condition she just might of geeked out by what she just heard. Those kind of advances were rare.

"Who um...who built that?"

"Winn. He did a lot of the stuff here like that. It was Alex who built the sun lamps, came up with the formulas for her sister. She built the training room, the emitters and the AI of Kara's mother." Lena's eyes widened.

"She did that?" Susan nodded.

"The portable lamp bed is set up boss." Morgan told them as they walked in to two agents turning it on and inspecting it for a green glow. They found none. "It's good."

"Set her on, carefully." Both of them watched with Amelia showing up beside them as Kara was placed on the sun lamp bed then they exited the room minus Remzi who stayed but turned. Both the Luthor and Hamilton removed the gown that the captain had set on her to protect her from any views of others. Now that it was off she was in nothing but in a set of boxers and a sports bra, to absorb as much sun radiation as possible. "Now it's just a waiting game." Everyone nodded as once again Supergirl rested peacefully.

* * *

She'd carefully secured the earpieces in her ears, as a just in case her father had another chip like the one he'd used on her agent. She had no clue if that agent was the only one and she didn't feel like getting her brain scrambled. She also wore her gauntlet that Winn had made her, and was grateful for Lena's additions to her as well as some of her own. The material she was in from under her chin to down to her toes was bullet proof, stab resistant and especially needle resistant. If, god forbid, he tried to inject her with something she was ready. No chip, scanner or anything of Earth would be able to get into her mind or body. She was prepared.

She rode up then parked and noticed the street wearing agents going to their posts. If one, or any of her agents were compromised, she'd know by the scanner that was positioned on her lower back. Any scanner was on him, it wouldn't pick up hers either. She pulled off her helmet, just in her protective ride shell, jacket and pants with her boots steel toe but comfortable. She looked around the parlor and that's when she caught her dad scooping up ice cream with a spoon comfortably.

"Did you save any for me?" She smiled to walk over and her father set down his spoon gawking as he saw his daughter. She looked like a road warrior but beautiful and it made him proud.

"Alex...oh it's good to see you sweetheart." He stood as they hugged. When they broke apart he sat and she pulled up a stool. "I'm so glad you came."

"It was scary dad. They had to restrain her. But the doctor there, had to sedate her. You said you could fix it?" Jeremiah nodded pulling a box out sliding it over. "Dad, what is…"

"It will disorient the red kryptonite in her system. It will reprogram it and reverse it. She might be a little weak for a while but it's what will help you Alex. You need to be careful, that…" She pulled the box off the table and slid it into her jacket pocket inside. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear and that's when Alex felt her scanner pulse at her back. "...agents in your building don't find out you have this." He pulled back. "I brought something else."

Alex watched him pull out another box and when he opened it, she knew right then his plan. "Is that an ear com?"

"Sort of. You attach it behind your ear, it's made to disguise so they don't pick it up or see it. It connects here." He pointed. "This pinches over your vein on the side of your neck. By doing that, any drug or formula that is around can't hurt you. Think of it as a mask to protect you from toxins. Furthermore, it will radiate a small green kryptonite that if she becomes violent on you will weaken her in seconds. It won't trigger to that unless it detects red k in her." He pulled it out of the box and when he did she saw how it just looked like a necklace. "Here, put it on."

There was no way in hell she was doing that. She sighed shaking her head slightly but he caught it. "Why the hesitance?"

"I'll put it on once I get in the garage of the DEO. I don't want to appear suspicious right now, just in case I was followed." But when her father smiled giving her a thumbs up she gulped.

"I've got a few people of my own with me. No one will see you. Go on to the restroom and try it on for me. We will see if it works." She took the box alright smiling to hug him then walked away with nothing but rage on her face as she went to the ladies room. As she entered a woman walked over to wash her hands and Alex had a bad feeling about her. The scanner on her back was pulsing like crazy.

"Evening." She spoke kindly as she set the box down to wash her hands. "You one of.."

"Yes and evening. I have the room covered. Sooner you get that on the better. We think the DEO has learned how to scramble their soldiers into active control, but it's Cadmus doing it." She explained. Alex looked at the box. "We don't have a lot of time. You need to get that on now." She somewhat ordered her and that was it for the Director. Before the woman could speak anymore she acted and with three hard thrusts a kick and slam against the sink, the bitch was out cold on the floor.

"No way in hell am I doing that." She snarled tapping her ear piece. "Did you get all that?" She asked her team in the com. "Head count?" Everyone responded with their code words. "Move in, and be careful. He brought assistance." She growled shutting the box and activating her gauntlet as she slammed her palm over the grisly object to send a surge through the device.

Alex stood at the counter doing her best to will herself not to cry. When another woman entered and she heard a slight buzz she activated the rest of her suit flipped around and saw whom it was. It was Lena. She gasped and the woman smirked holding the charged sparking taser.

"Not getting out of here standing Agent." She told her.

"Like hell I'm not." Danvers growled moving into a defensive fighting stance. "Bitch you want me down? Put me down yourself." But the way this woman chuckled made her skin crawl.

"You will go down and...you'll beg me to do it." Then she moved and the speed she moved caught the agent off guard and before she knew it she'd been forced back and slammed up against the wall pinned to it tightly with both wrists above her. "Kind of like you in this position Alex." That did it. She activated the scanner's frequency and the woman that had her against the wall instantly backed away dropping the taser and covering her ears. "You bitch!"

"Bitch huh?" The agent was on her in a heartbeat, acting and attacking and before the look alike could fester another round she had knocked her cold to the floor with blood running out her nose. Alex felt something off about her and she knew it wasn't Lena before her. She kicked the woman's head hard hearing a snap then heard something slap at the wall and slide along the floor. The minute it had left the bitch's head her appearance changed to a man's. "Holy shit."

" _Alex, you okay?"_ The woman relaxed listening to the real Lena.

"They have more tech toys than I thought. My team will get him. How's my sister?"

" _So far, resting. Are you alright though?"_

"Peachy." She sighed looking at the two fallen goons. "I'll be better once my dad is behind bars."

"I wouldn't count on that Alex." She spun around gasping to see her father holding another taser and this one was a gun. She knew shit had hit the fan if her agents hadn't apprehended him already. "I didn't want to do it this way sweetie, but you've left me no choice." He told her and for once Alex couldn't respond nor move. "Put the piece on Alex."

" _Alex, Alex...Al...ex...some...th...ing...is...scram….b….li...ng…"_ The com went dead.

" _Alexandra Danvers."_ A computerized voice came on and she felt her scanner hammering a signal at her back against her spine. " _Put what your father gave you on. Come to us."_ Her father smiled with the taser gun charged and aimed at her.

"Do as they say Alex." Her father's voice sounded different. It was echoing in her ear and she felt her fighter's stance lessening up her muscles relaxing. He stepped closer to her lowering his arm but keeping the gun aimed at her. Something was wrong and she felt her hand reach out to the box in the sink she'd dropped it in. She swallowed hard as both her hands opened it as she now stood in front of the sink to look in the mirror and see the look in her eyes. She wanted to cry as she felt her fingers reach in and touch the device.

Alex knew if she put it on, there was a chance she wouldn't be able to fight the voice or her father. They would make her hurt her sister, and god forbid kill her if they told her to. She grit her teeth slammed the box closed after she let the item go and drop into the sink with the box.

"I'm not doing that Jeremiah." She told him as her agents rushed in in plain public clothes. She turned and ripped her ear pieces out of her ear. He looked at her with shock and betrayal in his eyes. "Go to hell dad. Take him."

"With pleasure Director." The agent in charge told her as they advanced on him tossing the taser away and cuffing him with a set of Nth metal restraints. The man before her looked away and grit his own teeth.

"I was trying to save you Alex." He told her. "That alien ruined your life." That did it for her and she hauled back and punched him so hard his head bounced against the brick wall as the impact knocked him out cold. The agent holding him felt his body grow limp and heavy.

"Fuck you...that's my sister you monster.." She growled still breathing heavy and she felt her own body collapse as her eyes slid back and darkness took her..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Unrelenting Absence (9 PM)**

She watched from the doorway her emerald hues focused on the slow steady breaths of a relaxed peaceful sleeping beauty. It made her admiration for her best friend grow. The clumsy babbling blonde that had her nervous ticks of fidgeting and glasses fixing and the proud and noble defender and savior of National City of Earth. All those things, never a lie. Lena saw it now and she understood how long it had taken the woman to just fit in with society.

Lena thought back, to when she'd first heard about the new Super. She'd heard rumors were told tales but it wasn't until she stepped foot into National City, did she actually see footage and pictures. At first it had been curiosity that made her want to know more. Then both Clark Kent, aka Superman walked in and he wasn't alone. She walked in, their eyes met and Lena felt her heart do three flips before she settled it down becoming her business self once more.

That day on the chopper, where she had been in danger and then the famous red and blue blur showed and at first she thought it was her brother's old nemesis. Then _she_ appeared and with no cold eyes but warm ones that gazed into her own and those same three flips turned again. The way that felt so familiar, she should have known then. Then the public began to treat her like crap, try to shout her out of town with threats and throws at her windows. She did everything possible to make people see the person she was. See she wasn't like her brother or mother. One person had. One, not two but oddly two it had seemed.

Supergirl protected her, praised her, looked after her. She defended her she saved her. That night she was on the phone with Kara when she was thrown off her L-Corp balcony, she was caught by the strong arms of Supergirl but...the warms arms of Kara. _The plane_. Lena couldn't tear her thoughts from that terrifying night. She didn't think she deserved to live. She believed it had been her that poisoned those kids. Kara had found the truth. Supergirl had found the plane that she was trapped on.

That's when she should have seen whom Supergirl really was. The look on the kryptonian's face when she had told her to let her go, she refused to let her go. When she willed her to climb to her, jump into her grasp. That was Supergirl saving her and the city, that was Kara protecting someone she loved and everyone she put her own life on the line for. Lena felt sick suddenly, thinking about what she said to Kara in the elevator up to see Alex and Ruby. All the horrid things she said, so much worse than what her mother ever did. No mother, just a bitch forced to look after her ass to abuse her, belittle her.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear approaching footsteps until she saw Alex approach. She looked at the worn woman who walked over nodding to her agents to take a break. She held two cups of espresso and Lena could never be more grateful smiling.

"How'd it go?" She asked accepting what was brought to her. The woman sighed.

"He didn't show. Instead, I was left chasing my tail in a line of children to ask the vendor if they saw him. They hadn't."

"I'm sorry Alex." She took a sip of her drink. "Oh whoa...a few shots in there huh?" The Director smirked nodding to sip her own. "Damn that's strong. A good strong though." Lena swirled her cup to take a few more sips.

"How is she?" She watched as the woman practically drank the rest of what she gave her. "Slow down there champ." She chuckled drinking more of hers.

"Finally resting. We got the lamp tubes and set it up in there. No sign of green."

"Good." She told the Luthor walking in motioning Lena to do the same as she shut the door. "Rest will do her some good." She heard the heavier breaths behind her smiling.

"Ye..yeah, it wi….will…" Lena felt her vision slip her balance slip. "Al…" She felt dizzy she felt light headed and she stumbled toward the wall dropping the cup as it spilled all over the ground. "Oh….g...go...d…." She tried to stumble forward to her phone she had on the chair but she watched with blurry vision as the woman used her foot to scoot the chair away from her. "Y...you...are….n't...Al….ex…"

"No calling for assistance you pathetic half breed Luthor." She fell on the floor on her side to roll onto her back to look up with the last of her vision as the form of Alex's became a man's and he held a needle in his hand that was glowing red. "One destroyed city hero of an alien, coming right up.."

Lena felt the tug of unconsciousness rearing its ugly head with a smug grin. She couldn't fight it and she was helpless to help her best friend against what the bastard was about to inject in her. Both of them were helpless.

The locked door was kicked open with two agents running in holding guns aimed at Jeremiah as Vasquez tased the man and the needle was flung from his hand. She clicked the gun twice to knock him out cold then tossed it to a third agent that came behind her as Susan dove down to check on the woman. Her agents drug Jeremiah from the office to throw him in a cold dark cell.

"Get me a stretcher stat!" She yelled the order as two agents ran off to get to the med bay. "Lena? Lena you with me?" She didn't feel her fingers move at all that she held in her hand and it wasn't a good sign. "Lena..Lena?" She checked for a pulse and found one, a weak one. "Shit."

"It was probably the coffee." Susan turned as her boss came in with grit teeth and releasing a low loud growl. "Let me check." Vasquez had never been happier to see her boss.

"You are...you right?" She asked unsure but guessed.

"Want me to raid your candy stash again?" Susan laughed to nod. "He showed, but he brought backup and it wasn't good. Luckily, I brought one medic agent with me so they were able to administer something to help clear my head on the way back." Alex knelt down grabbing the pen light from her DEO vest pulling back one of the woman's eyelids shining it in doing the same to the other. "Not good." She looked up as two medics ran in as well as Dr. Hamilton. "Amelia, he gave her something in her drink."

"Get me what's left in that cup and I'll run the test. What are her symptoms?"

"Her pupils are pinned. Her face is flushed but her hands are ice cold." Alex explained. "I don't think he intended to kill her."

"Did you kick his nuts in?" Alex shook her head. "How are you? Get her on the stretcher we will get her to the med room. I want 12 cc's of xrt antivenin given to her stat." Amelia spoke to her assistants. "Get her on an IV and load 6 cc's of urmitone through a line to inject ten minutes after you administer the xrt." She wasn't going to take the chance with Lena. "Tell me later."

"Take care of her Hamilton." Alex told her watching them rush out. The good news, now they had her piece of shit father and his little bitch assistant. Two for one indeed.

 _She had been shocked to wake up in the van and see three of her agents out cold and guns aimed everywhere at every agent. Then she heard the sinister laughter of the prisoner and she figured it out it wasn't her father they had captured. Luckily the bitch was muffled and she was so very grateful for that. But then she had to figure out why her agents were all aiming at one another, five agents at that. The lead was driving, an agent in front with him._

 _Once they had gotten to the garage two other teams had been ready with guns aimed as they ripped open the doors to the back of the van. Not taking any chances, another of her captains took all five in cuffs and a few of the agents restrained said it was okay that they were that they understood. The others said nothing as they were taken away. Then their prisoner was taken out and the bitch started laughing again. Alex ripped down the gag as the woman spit in her face laughing._

 _"Too late little daughter Danvers..she'll be done for before you can get to her!" Alex took off running and was aggravatingly stopped twice to have her blood drawn and her retina and hand scanned to acknowledge she was who she said she was, then she ran like the wind up to her office and that's when she saw agents with guns aimed. Was she too late?_

Luckily, Susan had heard what was said and tore ass around the hall right to her boss' office and when she noticed it locked she kicked the damn thing down. Vasquez had saved her sister's life and Lena's.

Her second in command knelt down to pick up the sinister red filled syringe reaching out to grab tape and take a pen cap off one of the Director's pens to cap the needle and tape it around the syringe. Alex looked at the dangerous substance and her heart sunk, knowing exactly what it looked like.

"Red K." She said. "It has to be." But then Susan shook it and they both saw a black substance with what looked like sparkles of silver in there as well. "What the…"

"There isn't just one thing in there Boss. Doesn't look like it. Can you run it safely?" Alex nodded holding out her hand and Susan handed it over carefully. "I should have tased his balls instead."

"There is always when he wakes up. Have at it." They walked out with Vasquez keeping pace with the Director. The sooner they knew what Supergirl had almost been injected with and what Lena had been drugged with, the better.

* * *

"How is she?" James asked, still in his Guardian suit now with helmet back on. J'onn had come in the knick of time earlier. Luckily he was a skilled fighter but the agents were prepared for that too. With the Martian's aid they had knocked most down with the rest laying their weapons down to put their hands behind their heads. Not all had been electrically brainwashed.

"The Director says it was way too close of a call." J'onn explained. "He didn't meet with her, his lacky did. She was attacked, almost taken. Worse so, some voice on the line made her head throb and when a voice said something like a command…" He swallowed down his nervous lingering worry. "...she almost did as the voice said. She can't remember if it was a man or woman."

"Damn. So, it's not just a little chip. It's more than that." The Martian nodded. "That isn't good." James thought about it. "Wait a minute…" He walked over with the phone that Jeremiah had first used and went to the computer at his desk. "Still have your login?"

"Think so." J'onn typed in his info into James's DEO link. Instantly it came up which made him smile and chuckle. "Guess I'm always on file."

"Seems like it." James sat down and plugged the phone into his cord plugging the other end of the cord into his computer. "This is set up so only if I okay it will the phone have access to what is on the computer. Look." He pointed to the files then typed something in as both files blinked on the screen. "Their system was hacked. We need to let Alex know to turn off all other phones there and only run on personal phones. This is bad."

"I'm on it." He dialed up his earth daughter. "Alex? Listen...have all DEO issued phones turned off. Unhook all bluetooth earpieces, all coms. Your system has been hacked. Tell everyone to turn on their own cells and dump the other devices in a secure lead box. Anyone hears that voice you heard, it could be bad." He heard her panic then her calming collective agent voice as she yelled to Vasquez and other agents. "We are coming there."

James looked to the man whom nodded. They needed to get there and fast. "Up for a ride?"

"Cover my bike, which is much faster than you think, and we will head over since the agents were picked up already.

"Let's go then…" They both rushed out to meet up with the Director and her team..

* * *

"Ugh…" The woman groaned as she came out of her forced sleep looking over to see Susan at her side. "What happened?"

"Jeremiah drugged you. It wasn't deathly poisonous thank goodness."

"You are my new favorite person." They both saw Alex walk in which made Lena tense.

"Relax Lena. My ass ain't that asshole. I like my female parts thank you." That made Susan snicker and her boss smacked her arm.

"Abuse!" They both laughed with Lena joining in.

"Report it to your boss. I think the agent will deny it though." Alex smirked. "How are you feeling?"

"Can I use a hammer on your ex father?" Lena requested.

"You and Susan can take him to a lower cell with no cameras and have at it." She told them then her expression grew grim. "He didn't inject her Lena." The woman's green eyes went wide.

"Oh my god...Kara…"

"Relax woman! Vasquez got there in time. Good thing too. That syringe had a trace of a much more potent red k and a black kryptonite with flecks of silver kryptonite in it. The mixture would have erased every memory in her brain made her savage and just one command and she'd be the monster Lillian wanted her to be. Supergirl….it would all be gone." She shivered rubbing her arms and Susan stood up from the stool by Lena's bed to hug her friend. "I could, we could have lost her."

"We didn't." Vasquez reminded her boss. "We didn't Director. How is she?"

"Was someone talking about me?" They all turned as the blonde in DEO pants and a tank walked in and to say Lena's mouth hadn't watered at the sight would be lying to herself. "Hi Lena." Kara walked over and the woman kept looking at the gorgeous strong arms of her beautiful best friend not to mention how nicely tight the tank was on her torso. She tried to refrain from actually drooling. Kara hugged her sister first then Susan thanking them both. "Can...we have a minute?"

"You bet." Alex looped her arm around her second in command to scoot them both out of the room and bay. Kara watched them leave and took her place on the stool reaching out to take one of Lena's hands.

"Lena…"

"Kara. It's okay." She said softly meaning it. "I understand."

"No, you don't." She sighed looking down. "Everyday, every night...every time I was around you as both, I wanted to tell you it was me. I wanted to share that with you so you weren't alone in the dark. I wanted to tell you how scared I get everytime I know you are in danger. I wanted to tell you that my blood, my family too has sins. That I do." Kara opened all of herself then letting it all out unable to stop the words.

Lena saw the struggle in her best friend's eyes in the expression she wore. She felt Kara's hand tremble in her own.

"It's okay." She tried to say again about to say more but she knew there was no stopping her now.

"I wanted to tell you it's okay to be scared, but you didn't have to be scared alone. I wanted to tell you on the way up to see Ruby. I wanted to tell you after Reign nearly killed me. I saw you there, with James that night. I knew if I didn't defeat Reign she would...she would hurt people...hurt you. I couldn't let her do that. But she defeated me and as I fell I thought of Alex then you and I thought I'll never get to tell...the woman I love..the truth."

Kara heard Lena's heart skip a beat then pound harder. "I'm not just Kara Danvers Lena. I'm Supergirl because my sister was on a plane and nearly died. I'm Supergirl because I need to give those on this planet hope and safety. I'm Supergirl because you believe in me. I'm Kara the reporter because you made me believe I could be more. I'm Kara Zor-El in times of the greatest danger. I was Kara Zor-El when I went back to Argo City. I'm not just a kryptonian that tried to be more human to fit in. I'm a kryptonian that is far more vulnerable than people know."

Lena's pulse started racing thinking how she'd been there when Supergirl was leaving to return to Argo City. To her mother that she'd thought was dead. She would have lost Kara, that day they threw the party at work for her. Her eyes flicked up into the Super's own.

Kara locked her cerulean blue eyes with Lena's emerald ones. "I'm no god. I'm nothing close to that. I'm not kryptonian enough. I'm not human enough. But with you...I am enough, I'm a whole person. With you I feel safe. With you...I feel loved. As Supergirl, I accused you of callus things. I snapped because of fear. I was so scared of losing you. I was so scared that your mother was right, that you would hate me if you knew the truth." She told her admitting it all. "I said to you...so many things out of such defensive cruel fear. I scared myself, so much...that I lost myself."

Lena was left speechless as her best friend and the hero that had saved her more times than she could count, spilled her soul to her. "I lost you as Supergirl even when you were close to me as me. I was in such turmoil. I hated myself Lena. I hated that I ruined a chance to tell you the truth, despite everyone telling me if I did it would endanger us both. I hated that my love for you I couldn't ever express because you hated Supergirl. If you hate me as part of me...I hate myself Lena."

Green eyes watched as tears fell down her best friend's face. She brought her other hand up even with the IV in her arm and brushed the tears away on both sides of Kara's face. Lena sat up slipping her legs over the edge to sit facing Kara. "I hate that...I can't tell you how much I love you because I'm a recipe for danger. People I love are hurt. You've been hurt before. If you ever died...I couldn't survive. I'd die Lena. I would give myself over to anything that would try to hurt you if I could take what came at you myself. I love you too damn much Lena. I...I love y...ou.."

Lena cut her off slipping a hand behind the blonde's head quickly and yanking her forward where she was ready when their faces met and she lunged to capture Kara's lips. She kissed her with all the love she yearned to return and she heard the gasp felt the lips quiver and shock became return with them both kissing one another. She felt Kara's wonderful strong arms wrap around her lower back and that glorious body press hard against her own between her legs. The way her hair was caressed when one hand left her spine, the softness but strength that was in no way rough was what Kara really was.

Their lips finally left as Kara pulled her head back just slightly still running her fingers in her best friend, her love's, hair. Their eyes were locked their attention so tight that neither heard the two people enter the room with one with their hand over their mouth the other with grit teeth.

"Eh em." Alex acknowledged they weren't alone as both jumped with Kara slipping back quickly to put her hands together fidgeting with her fingers trying to look like she was about to be lectured.

"Guess you are okay." James spoke then turned around and walked away. Lena saw him leave quickly but looking back at Kara, she knew where her heart was. Alex slightly grumbled shaking her head.

"Bout damn time." She smiled with both women looking at her funny. "My ex was right, you two are baby gays far worse than me." Her sister jaw dropped but Lena gave her a wicked grin. "What?"

"College Alex. College fucking of the female kind." It was Alex's turn to drop her jaw. "That sick bitch that told me about her fight club with an open invitation...was one of them."

"I'm gonna hurl." The Director told her kinda grossed out.

"Sinclair?" Kara looked at her love interest shocked.

"It was just sex darling. You are different." Lena hadn't realized what she had let slip but of course older Danvers caught it snickering.

"Darling huh? Okay. I'm glad you feel better Luthor. I am going back to assigning my agents posts everywhere. Hamilton will be in in a few to take your IV out and check your vitals. Don't have sex….I shouldn't say that...don't be...oh shit just behave in there." She waved off walking out as Lena chuckled.

The woman looked to the blonde and saw Kara's fingers still twirling as she looked sheepish. Lena put an end to that reaching out to take one of those hands and intertwine her fingers with the blonde's.

"Lena…" Kara was about to begin when Amelia walked in about to talk but then she saw the two women holding hands.

"Damn. I owe Alex five meals." Both women raised an eyebrow. "Nevermind, um...how are you doing?"

"Just fine Doctor. Bets with Danvers huh?" It was Dr. Hamilton's turn to look sheepish making Lena laugh. "Unclip me from this bed please." Amelia nodded as she went about her work to discharge the woman safely but quickly. While it was calm, she wanted them to have time to talk or...other.

"I will come back in ten Lena. Let me check on everyone okay?" The woman nodded then lifted Kara's hand to her lips kissing the back of it. "I…"

"Go on Supergirl. I'll be right behind you in a few." Cerulean blues sparkled at that as the hero got a huge smile to nod then dash off happily.

"She…" Amelia smiled understanding as she checked Lena's blood pressure then ran two scans to finally remove the IV from the woman. "I…"

"I get it." She told her then sighed grumbling. "I never should have taken that wager."

"So what did you bet on?"

"Haha...well…..that um….you were straight. Besides, Kara is such a love mess she barely can complete a sentence when it comes to that subject. I honestly thought she was straight."

"So did I. I hoped she wasn't. I wished on every star she wasn't. Hell, I prayed to Rao she wasn't. Then I got mad at her and flew off the handle with my Luthor superiority complex."

"That wouldn't stop her. You are all set."

"Thank you. Now….to figure out just what the hell is going on…" Lena hopped off the bed to get her shoes on and grab her jacket walking out quickly.

"Go get em Luthor." Amelia smiled and watched Lena put her hand up giving a thumbs up as she strode away..


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Tangible Torment (9:30's mark)**

Lena made her way further into the main command center and a whole flood of agents were scattered all over the place. Some were being detained, some having to be scanned, some running to retrieve what they could to prepare for any attack to come. This was not the DEO she remembered. This was utter chaos. At the helm of it all was their Director ordering the rest of their communication devices to the smashed or thrown into boxes to be detonated. Lena was in absolute confusion. She made haste over to Alex to get an idea of why things were in such disarray.

"J'onn and James came up with a realization and that was that it was more than just our mainframe that was hacked." Alex began yelling two more orders along with Vasquez whom was armed to the nines, more so than she was already with her armor suit on. "Might wanna get yours on too Lena." She told her continuing with the Luthor nodding taking the bracelets she invented after she'd tinkered with Alex's own that Winn had made her. Instantly her armor covered her. "That voice...we think it's not just an electronic interference."

"Mind control?" The short haired brunette nodded watching her agents. They both slightly leaned against the railing of the glass half wall. "By the chip?"

"More. We think it was both, well...that's what J'onn thinks."

"It could be more than that." They looked over as the Martian walked toward them and instantly Alex and him hugged to break it and be professional. "Good to see you Director. You too Miss Luthor."

"Lena, please J'onn." They hugged as well and Lena felt a warmth of family in the way he embraced her. When the hug broken Lena went back to being her take no bullshit self. "What are you thoughts on this?"

"That's the thing.." He sighed. "..those affected I have found no residual remains of any psychic trace. It's like they were never struck at all." It made the Director cringe worried. "Where is...where's your sister Alex?" Lena felt a shiver hit her.

"She didn't come out here?" Both shook their heads. Her heart began to race then the thought hit her and she snarled. "Where did they take both prisoners…"

* * *

Agents manned both boxes that had cells inside the rooms where two agents each were posted. One stood at one side one at the other. They were armed to the teeth even with their helmets on with both chambers at different ends of the hall, different sides of the walkway. Then all four turned their heads which Supergirl easily saw as she stormed up to the first door where both agents were at.

"Supergirl.." One spoke calmly but with curiosity. "What can we do for you?" He noticed her looking at the clock.

"Which one is he in?" Kara asked, seeing the clock chime ten, calm as can be but inside she was sobbing like she'd seen her planet explode all over again. She saw easily through their masks and visors.

"The one down there." The other agent responded. "We are here if you need us."

"Thank you." Kara took calm steps down the hall and understood why they kept this area dimmed. It was part of interrogational techniques and disheveling the prisoner. In this case, it was Jeremiah. She knew she shouldn't be down here alone, but her questions wouldn't leave her tattered heart from everything. The minute she'd heard what had happened to her from a medic, how it was him, she felt nothing but guilt and anger at herself for letting it happen in the first place. It was her fault that Cadmus had him in the first place. She had to make things right.

Now, standing before the door and two other agents she sighed. "I need to see the prisoner."

"Then we will accompany you." One of the agents said as the other nodded and Supergirl agreed to it with the first agent throwing his gun over his shoulder, using his card versus code then taking the keys from his pocket. He unlocked the three locks then pushed the door open with the second agent entering first gripping his gun with both hands. Supergirl entered next, then the first agent who shut the door to slide his card through the reader using his other key to lock the door from the inside.

She looked back as both men assumed positions at guard at the door and she turned her head forward again to see a man on a bench with his back turned. His arms were behind him, other than that he wore the DEO issued jumpsuit that prisoners wore. His head didn't move his body didn't flinch. Kara didn't know why she suddenly felt so afraid but she shook that away as guilt began to claw at her more. This was her fault. She clenched then released clenched then released tight fists a few times to steady her nerves, then stepped forward.

"I knew you'd come." His voice brought memories back to her from when she was a kid, and it haunted her made her heart hurt. But this voice, this one was lacking any emotion. This one was cold. "You are anything if not predictable." Kara swallowed hard stepping toward the cell but stopped to look back at one of the guards.

"Do you have the key to the door?" Supergirl asked. Both agents remained still. She searched for one's pulse to change and one did. "Please. I need you to open it and let me in."

"Supergirl, I don't think that would be wise." One spoke calmly yet with a hint of concern and she knew this would be a shift they hadn't expected.

"I know. Look, do you think we could have a minute alone?" If they weren't willing to unlock the cell so she could kneel down to where the man was cuffed and restrained to the bench and floor, then she'd work with just privacy.

"We will be outside. Here." The other agent handed him his card. "He has one too. This will alert us you have swiped it and we can unlock the rest from our end. Just don't lock the door in here manually okay?" Kara nodded remaining guarded with the strength of Supergirl showing. She took the card and the agent with the other card swiped his as the one with keys unlocked the door. "We will be right on the other side."

She stood facing the door as both agents stepped out then locked everything on the other side and she heard a beep then hum of the reader. She sighed then put one hand up and on the door putting her head down to take slow deep breaths resting her forehead against it. This wouldn't be easy.

"What do you want?" He asked from the cell and she turned to face him to no longer see him on the bench. Her eyes widened as she saw the chain still on the bench and the cuffs still on him relieved by that and she calmed down to look up and face him but he still had his back turned to her. "Well?"

"I get why me, but why her?" Kara asked, in defense of her sister. "Why hurt her?"

"I haven't." He said. "You have." The icy tone of his voice made Kara tremble and that's when she realized it wasn't just by his voice. She felt cold. She shouldn't feel cold. She raised a hand to her face when she felt something cold run from her nose. Fingers touched the wetness and when she pulled them back her eyes grew wide and this time it was from fear. It was blood. "You have hurt her far worse than anything I have ever did or said to her as her father. You ruined her, her life, her dreams. You took everything because of your disgusting existence."

Kara felt more blood run down from her nose and she stepped back this time with her steps somewhat staggered. She barely was able to turn around to get to the door but by doing so a spell of dizziness hit her hard and she stumbled like she'd been drugged to try to weakly get to the door and alert the guards. She didn't make it even there as she heard the cell door slam against the bars and she knew what that meant.

He easily and quickly walked right up to her behind her shaking wobbly body and thrust one fist right into her center back and with one punch the front of her body impacted with the wall and the moment it did her head went from forced back to slapped forward with the slam to her skull knocking her almost out cold. She crumpled to the ground as pain erupted through her head but the worst of it was where he'd punched her spine as if his hand was made of metal. "Feel that?"

He smirked and knelt down to grab her cape twist it around his wrist then yank her roughly towards the cell dragging her in as he shut the door which forced it to lock. "That is your body informing you I broke things in you. That is called a fatal blow, well...if you were actually human. But you aren't. You're filth." He told her and every word he spat was laced with venom. "Cadmus gave me some upgrades since we'd seen each other last. Like them?" He threw her into the Nth metal bars as her body crunched then dropped over the bench. "Oh good, right where I want you."

Everything hurt, nothing worked and she felt beyond nauseous. Her body throbbed with pains that not even Reign had inflicted and she was helpless to defend herself or even to move. He moved her where he wanted her and she felt her wrists forced behind her back with the cuffs secured painfully tight around them. Even with her kryptonian strength, they were Nth metal and impossible for even her to break. Then he took her cape and pulled it through the bars behind her to wrap it around one of the cross bars up above them knotting it several times to tighten it which practically made the thing choke her.

He stepped back and kicked her head back with his boot and pressed the heel of it against her chest. It forced their eyes to meet and when they did he held up his fist. She felt her hues slightly widen as blood dripped down several cuts on her face, both sides of her lips, and from her ears too. Her eyes watched as a sickly green dripped down from his metal knuckles from broken skin when he hit her. "Like it? I let Lillian give me blood transfusions and over a while the blood wasn't red anymore. Now, I bleed and it makes you bleed. Perfect isn't it.." Jeremiah laughed and he put his leg down to bring a hand to her chin then force her head sideways and up more and he clenched his fist that bled dripping his kryptonite blood passed her lips and onto her tongue. "I'm gonna make you swallow every ounce of my hate. By the time I'm done with you alien scum, you will beg for a quick death…"

* * *

Alex, Lena and Vasquez had a team of agents with them as they ran as fast as they could toward the cell block only to see two agents on the floor, one door open and the other two agents missing. Susan checked on the two on the ground and clenched her jaw to shake her head. They were dead.

"Director!" Agents had sped forward but their previous Director had flew passed them and Alex gripped her gun as did Lena to pick up their own pace with a dangerous fear clenching them.

"ALEX!" J'onn's voice echoed with panic and as Danvers and Luthor ran in the guns in their hands dropped. The Martian had to ram the door four times and barely made a dent. An agent ran in with Vasquez hot on his heels as she grabbed her card to swipe it and unlock the door.

Finally the agents got power up and the lights came on and they all felt their hearts drop right out of their chests to shatter on the ground beneath them.

"K….K…." Her voice couldn't fathom how to even say her sister's name. Luckily Lena had somehow figured out how to articulate a coherent sentence for them both.

"J'onn! Get her to the med bay!" Lena yelled and she grabbed the Director by the arms to drag her out of the room. "Alex...ALEX!" She shook the woman. "Get your...get it together! We need to follow him!"

"Y...you….you're right.." Alex finally got out and Susan just picked her up to run toward the med bay with Lena running beside her. The Director crumbled then in the strong arms of her second in command unable to stop the tears from pouring down. She buried her face against Vasquez to try to hide her breakdown as the three of them made their way to their injured hero.

The minute they were there, Amelia and team were working to get what was left of Kara's suit off her. Everything was red but the woman's veins were that sickly green. They didn't know where one wound ended and another began. There were far too many to count. They had to gently wipe and rinse some of her body just to figure it out. Hamilton had never seen Supergirl in this state. Not even the World Killers had inflicted this much damage.

Susan and Lena held Alex up between them as Danvers kept shaking kept sobbing and they all watched with agony in their watering eyes. They knew right now they couldn't help, but the moment they were needed they'd be ready. Once Amelia and team had begun rinsing some of the layers of matted blood away they saw the severity of Kara's injuries. It was much worse than they could have ever imagined and the horrid green that was laced with it reminded them how close to death's door Supergirl was.

"I need numbers people!" Amelia yelled frantic as she prepped what she feared, looking at the screen once they got an IV in and started to hooking her up to monitors. "Shit...I need to incubate!" She met her Director's eyes and knew they'd had to do this when Kara was defeated by Reign. "Get me 14 ccs of tembrion stat!" The numbers were way too low. "You aren't leaving Kara." Amelia told her. "Do you hear me? You will fight!"

Susan and Lena had to lean against the wall because they too felt their bodies wanting to give out by what they saw. Agents came up to help them remain standing, one of them being the captain that watched over Kara several times.

"That doesn't look good." Remzi muttered even having to turn his head and look away. It was repulsive what had been done to the hero. "I'll kill him."

"We need to reset several bones...start at her legs. I will…" Amelia felt what was in her gloved hands drop from them and she had to turn away for the first time as she dove to the sink and unloaded what was in her stomach which quickly came up in violent tremors.

"Dr. Hamilton?" One of the nurses asked as she continued administering another injection which made the green glow in the kryptonian's veins slowly subside.

"G...ge….get...a..kit." She tried to say to puke again.

"A what no...w...oh my god." The nurse put a bloody gloved hand over her mouth stepping back unaware she'd just painted her face with Supergirl's blood. "Get a SAK now!" She yelled then looked to the doorway seeing the pained shocked and scared faces of the three women. Then she saw the old Director whom wore such destroyed emotions over his face and in his eyes.

"Thank you Jackee, I could...couldn't get it out." Amelia spoke her voice still shaking. An agent stepped forward with a fearful expression when looking to the damaged hero, then looking at the doc. "Can you and three other agents get a forensic team to that room?"

"I will go with them." Remzi spoke up. "I don't want any other team with the inspection team."

"I appreciate that Aaron." Alex finally spoke up then turned to see Dr. Hamilton approach and the sight of her baby sister's blood all over her scrubs made her want to puke. "Why did you request.."

"Director, you and Miss Luthor need to step out." Amelia told her boss knowing this would be hard but she didn't expect for her old boss to storm over to where they had been working on Supergirl. "Shit…J'onn!"

"HE RAPED HER?!" Everyone froze in place at the Martian's outburst. It was as if time had stood still and hell's kitchen had burned away all the sanity left. Then two agents ran up, one with his own cell in hand and one with a tablet. The agent handed over the tablet with footage to his Director. Alex took it was shaking hands then looked up at the agent with a completely shattered expression.

"It's footage Director. From...the cell block. From...from the cell."

"Director." Susan spoke up. "Alex.." She took it from her boss' trembling grasp. "Load this to the lab. Agent, Captain Remzi, get the rest of your team here now. I want everyone scanned, everyone checked. I want to know how the FUCK that bastard escaped! I want to know everything!"

The captain nodded yelling to two of his men to get the rest of his crew. He took one look at Supergirl and tears escaped one of his eyes. The incubation tube still down her throat, an oxygen tube over her face under her nose, a sheet now covering but even that was saturating with blood. Aaron looked up at the clock as the arm flicked over to the twelve. Eleven at night. Would this day of hell ever end…?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Volatile Violence (11:15 PM)**

With his team divided, Aaron entered the lab first his gun raised to check every ounce of the room with two agents beside him fanning out and two more beside those that entered. He and his crew would protect their boss, their team, their family. He had his second in charge guarding Supergirl and prayed on the cross around his neck for that poor woman to gain some peace. This day, this night...it had to end and with it all the turmoil, chaos and pain that went with it.

"How the FUCK did they get loose?!" Vasquez growled into her own phone and she listened to the pathetic excuses on the other end. "Find out and don't fucking call me back until you do!" She slammed her phone down on one of the benches grumbling. "They can't find either prisoner and it's not just two guards missing. There are five agents total missing from the roster. They must have been the Cadmus operatives. Fucking…"

Alex walked slowly in, her eyes unfocused her body moving on a drone accord. There wasn't any feeling left in her, she'd become so numb after everything. Lena wasn't far behind her but somehow she held onto just that tiny sliver of sanity left and used it to be the steady footing for both of them.

"What was this footage…" Susan cut her off snapping her head to the side as her eyes focused on Lena's emerald ones.

"It's...I don't know if that's a good idea for either of you to see it." Then she saw her boss raise her head and the hard cold stare made goosebumps ripple along her skin.

"Show us." Alex ground her teeth together clenching her jaw some. She stool tall once more and Vasquez went to the monitor in the lab grabbed the cord dangling down from it and plugged the end into the tablet then stuck the device into a basket right below the tv on the wall. Susan stepped back after tapping the screen twice seeing the remote in the Director's hand.

"Boss…" She tried but Alex had already hit play. The three women and five agents all had their eyes glued to the screen but their gazes went wide by what they saw.

" _Feel that?" He smiled grabbing Supergirl by the cape wrapping the material around his arm as he drug the woman back into the cell. He shut the door securing it. "That is your body informing you I broke things in you. That is called a fatal blow. Well, if you were actually human but you aren't you're filth. Cadmus gave me some upgrades since we'd seen each other last, like them?" He threw her easily and violently into the bars.._

They all heard the sickening crack when her body had hit the bars. She stood no chance and they watched her body drop helplessly onto the bench that he should have been secured to. Something, no somebody had helped him.

" _Ohhhhh good, right where I want you." He laughed as he grabbed the chain from the floor where the restraints were attached then kicked her upright as he easily grabbed her arms yanking them roughly behind her back to click the cuffs over her wrists and continued to click them tighter and tighter until she whimpered from the pain of them. He grabbed her cape smiling to look up at the camera then at the bars._

Alex saw this father of hers use her sister's Supergirl cape as a noose and she watched with tears running down her face as he looped the item around the upper bar. But then she saw him step back and kick her baby sister's head so violently and she heard the pang as her skull impacted with the metal bars. She saw how he used his foot to force Kara's head back up then slammed his heel into her chest twice.

Lena reached out to clench one of Alex's hands and their fingers wrapped around one another's tightening their hold as they gasped as did the rest of the room when they all saw the metal showing on his knuckles. That wasn't all, and their eyes locked on the green blood running down his broken open back hand.

" _Like it? I let Lillian give me blood transfusions and over a while the blood just wasn't red anymore. Now I bleed and it makes YOU bleed." He laughed as his foot left her chest putting his leg back down grabbing her by the chin forcing her head to the side and up. "I'm gonna make you swallow every ounce of my hate. By the time I'm done with you alien scum you will beg for death…"_

The Director watched helpless just as helpless as her sister had been, as her father dripped the poison into Kara's mouth. She saw how he used his other hand to knock her chin back which forced her to swallow what he bled over her tongue down her throat. She clenched Lena's hand tighter when she saw him finally take his hands away from her.

" _Those two guards outside aren't going to save you alien varmen. To them you are what poisons our planet with your presence. Oh good...choking are you? That kryptonite blood burning your throat, your body? Good. We aren't even done yet." He went to one of the rails and ripped part of the Nth metal bars off the cage. "You took away my daughter's life her future." He told her as he set the bar down on the bench then grabbed her belt tearing it off her body throwing it over the bench beside her and the bar he'd brought over. He grabbed the material at both sides of her hips and ripped it easily by his strength. "You took from her everything. You took and took you scum. You raped my daughter alien rat." He yanked her body up kicking her legs back then dropped her back on the bench as her cape choked her roughly._

" _You raped someone that shouldn't have ever called you a sister. You are no sister, no human no alien. You are a monster, an animal we had to deal with. You will pay for everything, and I think it's mighty time someone rapes you the way you raped my daughter." He kicked her in the stomach kicked her legs open with her on her knees painfully on the bench. "I'm going to enjoy this." He smiled facing the camera again as he grabbed the bar and bit his wrist to drip kryptonite blood all over the end of it. "She took everything from you daughter of mine. Her disgusting inhabitants took you from me, me from you. She infested your home OUR home. She will pay for that." He smiled looking at his green glistening sharp metal bar. "Time to show you everything you did to my wife and daughter by your infestation."_

They weren't sure which one of them broke their hand away first but both women dove to the side to hurl. Their stomachs emptying even as stomach acid came up to. Both Susan and Aaron had turned away, the sounds of her gargling screams and howls along with the sounds of her body hitting the bars alone were far too much. They knelt down to try to help both women and he heard a gun go off as a loud blast hit the monitor making the women turn as what was left of the tv came raining down to fall to the tile floor. Remzi felt the Luthor turn into him and sob. He looked over to see Vasquez holding tight to their boss. These women were beyond destroyed.

"Sorry Cap. I couldn't handle anymore of it.." One of the agents spoke looking away biting his lip so hard it bled still holding his hand gun tightly with his whole arm shaking.

"At ease agent. It's fine. Do me a favor and get the card out of that tablet. Hold onto it in the pouch I gave you."

"Agent Vasquez...security footage was found of them leaving the garage wearing DEO issued attire. The security guard at gate was on a phone and opened the gate. That guard is detained. He doesn't remember opening the gate or even them there." One of the agents announced on his phone. "I'll let her know thanks."

"Order….order all available agents to the main garage." Vasquez snarled. She heard her phone ring grabbing it with Alex still sobbing against her. "Yes? When?" The Director moved in her grasp and she looked down to see her looking up and into her eyes. "Excellent. Have everyone meet us at the garage. Administer the new chip to every agent, detained or no. I will have my crew come by right now to be injected." Susan got off the phone. "They figured out a way to reverse what was done. Amelia has a team of medics ready to get us all chipped with new GPS trackers and the injection will administer a drug in the system which will eliminate the threat from the bloodstream and brain receptors." She knew her boss was in no condition to stand or walk and she pulled her up into her arms uncaring how it looked as Aaron did the same for Lena.

"Let's go." Remzi ordered as they all ran out of the lab toward the main garage with one slight pit stop at the med bay office. He saw the rest of his men guarding Supergirl. "Did you get…"

"Sure thing Cap! We were the first to be injected." One told him as all five held up their bare arms and Aaron saw the tape over where they'd been poked. "Go on. We will stay here. Another team will be joining us Captain Remzi. We won't be leaving her side."

"Kar...a…" Lena spoke against Aaron whom kept a firm hold on her.

"She's safe with my men Miss Luthor I promise…"

* * *

"Everyone good?" Vasquez asked looking about at all the agents before her. "I know those of you that were affected didn't have a choice. I will not place blame and I expect all of you to follow suit. Our own hero was viciously attacked and gravely injured. She is alive and I intend to keep it that way." Susan told all the agents. "We have lost five of us to the two monsters loose. I intend to retrieve our own back, get them safe and back home to us. I…" She watched the Director step forward as she looked to the clock on the wall then back to everyone whom watched her stand strong even through what she was feeling.

"Agents of the DEO...we, are agents that protect those we serve. We are the warriors for the one that gives hope and strength. We are the force that proves that good can triumph over evil." Her agents roared and bumped their fists in the air lowering their hands after doing so. "We are a family. We are the family that our beloved Supergirl chose to protect as she soars for us. We are one and we are the DEO!" More roars were heard. "She fell and we must rise! We have caught her and as she rests to heal we will be that force that she's been for us. We will defend her and bring these monsters to justice! But I ask of you my DEO family, to not just dispatch justice. I ask of you all to do what you feel you must be done. I ask of you to join me for the hunt of these animals! Are you with me?!" Roars were louder as fists bumped in the air. "ARE YOU WITH ME?!" She yelled as the DEO all roared with the rage she was feeling. "Let's get these…"

The agents parted as one of Remzi's team came running in as the med bay alarms blared over the speakers. The man looked to the Director with such a frantic terrified expression breathing hard from running as fast as he had.

"Director...Director it's Supergirl!" Alex felt her heart constrict as the clock gonged midnight and the phone and gun dropped from her hands clanging to the cement ground beneath the steps she was atop. Everyone heard screams then there was nothing but silence left amongst them. The day had come to an end. Had Supergirl's life done the same?

 _ ***Fear not dear readers, this is not over. I ask of you what you think Tuesday, a new day will bring? This tale is far from an end..**_

 _ **-Engimea**_


End file.
